After Blood Of Olympus
by XJackiexFrostX
Summary: My First Story...Rated T just In case, and for a bit of cursing. Don't judge TOO harshly. OFFICIALLY OFF HIATUS! OC's Are Leah, Alex and Atlas. Caleo, Solangelo, Frazel, Jasper and Percabeth. Certain chapter deleted. Undergoing slight editing. R&R! BEING REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

[Author's Note. I try to make the characters from the original story as realistic as possible! Please don't hate me if i get it wrong ;-; Oh, and for now, There's not ganna be a plot, basically just what happens, but later on (I already pre wrote it all) There will be on. Ty for reading!]

Chapter 1: Introduction

Alex's POV [Alex is a Fanfiction Character i made up, as well with a few others. Look out for them soon!]

I'm a weirdo. If you knew me, you'd get that. If you aren't scared of me that is. Now, what I'm telling you about is one of my weird days. I couldn't help it! I mean it- it was meant to happen. So if you're reading this right now, just know: I. didn't. Do it!

So, my name is Alex. And until now, I've been having a pretty normal day. Or as normal as it can be when you're a demi-god.

(Yea, you heard me. I said _demi-god_. Do I need to clean your ears out for you with celestial Bronze?)

For those of you who don't know, Demi-gods are half-human, half-god. I can read ancient Greek, (and speak it), but suck at reading English. It's cuz I'm dyslexic, and so my brain is hardwired for ancient Greek. I'm also ADHD, which helps when I'm in a battle, but it also means that, to mortals, I'm like something the cat dragged in.

See, I'm a child of Zeus. I have a more powerful aura than others, so I attract more monsters.

(You still listening? Good, cuz' if not I'll go berserk on Your _Podex_ )

And so, I don't go looking for trouble, because it usually _finds_ me.

How unfortunate it is to be a demi-god! The Sorrow! The Heart-break! Wow, I am _so_ lying to you right now!

Being a demi-god is pretty cool. Except for the fact that we tend to get expelled a lot. My friend, Percy Jackson? Yea, I'm pretty sure he's on his 6th, 7th or 8th school by now. And his girlfriend, Annabeth? Yea, she ran away when she was 7!

I would explain more, but I'm simply too lazy. So let's recap shall we?

My Name Is Alex (Enter Last Name Here), daughter of Zeus. Mom died 3 years ago. I'm ADHD, and dyslexic. I'm a demi-god. I'm on my 8th school by now, and I'm 15. My weapon is a scythe, and I mostly stay at Camp Half-Blood for the summer, but once in a while, I got to visit my friends over at Camp Jupiter. If you don't get it, too bad! I'm not explaining again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I proceed to blow things Up

So today was pretty normal. I stole some food, outran them then got to school. You know, the usual. I got to school eating a sandwich. People steer clear of me. Typical. Percy taught me how to do a "Wolf-Stare", which he says looks like "I don't care how bad you think you are, I'm Worse." I think it means something else, but if I say it on this recording, Percy will probably wash my mouth with soap. (I don't fancy another go of it, he already did once). So I walk into class and sit in my usual sit in the back row. Then this stupid (This part has been removed due to excessive cursing) idiot Jake comes up to me and says "So the freak eats! Who knew?" "Stuff a Sock In it Frost!" (I call Him That Cuz I Know he hates it ;3) No One wants to hear your rambling" He turns red. In addition to being a demi-god, I'm pretty good at come-backs. Unfortunately, so is he. "Well, At Least _I_ Have _FRIENDS"_

 _Ouch_. No friends? I have Plenty at camp Half-blood. More than his entire posse. But I got to admit, (as much as I hate too) that Jake is correct. I don't have friends. _Here_ anyways. But I have no snappy come-back this time. He smiles, knowing he won. And so I give him my wolf-stare.

Then Finally FINALLY class starts. Teacher (name: Mrs.: Gottschalk. I tried _so_ hard not to laugh when I first met her. I failed miserably. Fortunately, the entire class laughed). She says some stuff about things. Or maybe things about stuff? But frankly, I'm too busy thinking about how lucky I am to have survived an entire year. Usually I get kicked out 3 months before June. But it was too good to be true. Because next period after this is gym, and Percy once told me that for his last day of school with Tyson, He got attacked by Canadians (Sorry to all the Canadians out there. And Frank.) And that was in gym class. And Since I'm another child of the Big 3 (Zeus, Poseidon, Hades), my luck of getting attacked by Canadians Is 100 percent success rate. There's only 4 other known children of the big three. Jason, Son Of The Roman Form Of Zeus, Jupiter, Nico, Son of Hades, Percy, Son Of Poseidon, And Thalia, my half-sister, Daughter of Zeus. With me, there's 5.

But we don't get the best luck.

So I'm busy coming up with an excuse to skip gym, and unfortunately, I don't have one. And guess what? For the last day, we play _dodgeball_. Out of all games. Why does it annoy me? Because when Percy got attacked my Laistrygonains (the ones called Canadians), he played dodgeball. Irony Much? Oh and our gym teachers a dip wad. And fat. He's Only 2,000 years old, and doesn't pay much attention to us. When Jake asks: "Coach can I Be captain?" He says "Hm? Oh. Yeah. Sure. Whatever." Without even looking up from his magazine. About half the kids (Jocks of course) go to his side, and so I got stuck with 3 computer nerds, 1 geek, and some emo chick I don't know. I'm worth a team all by myself, but he has- Wait. Woah. Like, What The- mmfh! (This part has been removed by Percy Jackson, who is proceeding to wash Alex's mouth with soap.)[Blegh! _Di Immortales!_ Screw You Percy!] He has like, 6 guys just like Tyson! (Don't ask) I'm screwed! So let the madness begin!

So, The 3 stooges multiplied by 2 start throwing balls. Emo gets hit (No surprise there) and guess what happens? The 6 guys? Are actually Canadians! *Gasp* (I am _so_ done with being A demi-god). But here, I'll be Nice and let you see/ read what happens.

Oh, and this is just a side note so that Annabeth Chase doesn't judo flip me. If you sense something, DROP THIS BOOK NOW. If you find out, the sooner they get you. If you think you're a demi god, for Hades sake, Drop this book Riiiiiight Now. Right Now. I'm waiting

[Okay you know what? I'm taking the Mic, Thank You]

Leo [Mr. McShizzle]

Hello All You Weird Mortals!

"LEO I-DON'T-KNOW-YOUR-MIDDLE-NAME-VALDEZ" "And that's my cue- OH GODS!" "No one told you to mess with thunder-face Leo, especially when she's narrating. You had that coming".-said Percy. "Now If Everyone will just SHUT UP OR IN ZEUS'S NAME I WILL FRY YOU ALL.

- _Silence-_

Thank you.

Alex

Leo's fine. I Think. _ANYWAYS_ I'm guessing you don't want to her about him now so let's recap that Fight shall we?

~ 3 Hours Earlier~

Someone throws a volleyball- I mean _dodge ball_ and it hits the mat, _3 centimeters_ away from where a computer geek was hiding.

Yay.

 _Fun._

Please, Percy Or _someone_ take the mic. I don't feel like continuing, honestly. I'd let fire boy over here do it, but I'm not that nice.


	3. Chapter 3

Leia (Chapter 3: A Not-so-short Recap)

Yeah, thanks for killing my brother Thunder-face. Reeally Appreciate it. Calypso will probably go berserk when she sees him. So thanks for that too. Really.

This is what, the second time he died? I'm basically used to it by now.

[No Hard Feelings?]

No, No, We _definitely_ have some hard feelings. You just lost your dessert Alex.

[I hate you.]

I hate you too. Now, right now I'm at the place where the healers heal you at camp half-blood, so that they can cure Leo of his stupidity. (I'm just kidding, I'm just kidding, jeez, learn to take a joke Leo.), But frankly (-.- No pun intended) he should've know better than to mess with thunder face. " _What In Hades Name Is Wrong With You!?_ " I yell at him. Because, you know, I'm a kind and warm sister. With a twin who has brain damage. (Alright, alright, I get it. Jeez. And don't grab the mic! Or I'll call thunder-face on you to whip your _Podex)_

"Hm, let's see" he says, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'm ADHD, dyslexic, just got fried by lightning, scrawny, DIED, and I have a sister who….Well, I won't say it." Ohhh, yeah. Cuz' I didn't know that. I didn't know _ANY_ of that. When you're with a person for _15 YEARS,_ you still don't notice the little things, like them being dyslexic, or ADHD. Totally forgettable when you're a demi-god. "Don't forget the Brain damage." I add. Only brain damage can make you dumb enough to mess with thunder-face.

"Do me a favor" He says. "And get out"

 _Ouch._

"Calypso is coming in, and she'll think I'm cheating on her. Never really introduced you"

Double _Ouch._

Now I'm Guessing most of you are hearing this and saying "Who the Hell is Leia?"

And who's the better candidate to answer you then Leia Herself? ._.

Leia Valdez. 15 years old. Twin to the idiot / Leo Valdez. Died in the last war with Gaea, or, as me & Leo like to call her, "Princess Potty Sludge". I wasn't even PART of the prophecy of 7, but I guess me and Leo count as one, since we're twins and all that. Should've been called prophecy of 8 if it was ganna include me though…..But anyways, I came back to life with the physicians cure, (Terrible stuff by the way. Blegh) and crashed landed onto Ogygia. (Crash landed is putting it nicely. More like crashed completely and face planted into the sand in an explosion of fire. Oh, and Ogygia Is pronounced Oh-gee-gee-ah) where Leo fell in _wooove_. (Okay! Okay! Fine! I'll stop. For Now….)

But I guess I can't talk either, cuz' I met….*cough*…..someone*cough* too…..Okay I'm Not Ganna Go All Sadie Kane On This!

I Refuse To do this!

# _Leiasaysno_

So that's Basically it for that nice little recap [And No, Leo, that wasn't a cue for you to take the mic.]

So Unless you wanna know all the _Junk_ Like favorite colors and all that, well I'm not doing that now. There are websites for that. Even though it's just random people posing as us.

[Wait, WHAT?!]

Whoops. I wasn't supposed to say that. This is a little warning to anyone who poses as us online….well….let's just say the seven no longer consider you _friends._

So, I'm in the infirmary and I'm walking out (Leo just dropped a total bombshell on me. Not introducing me to Calypso? How cruel!) When Calypso walks in. Ohhhhh yay.

 _Fun._

So, she looks at me with the look you give people right before they say "Have we met?" Or, "Have I seen you somewhere before?" And she said "Have We Met?"

Told You so. I could work as an Oracle.

[Oh, _Shut Up_ Leo!]

And she's tilting her head a little bit. Zeus almighty, don't tell me I look _that_ much like Leo. Might as well tell me that one of the 7 died. [I mean that, Leo.]

Just cuz' I'm his twin doesn't mean I wanna _look_ like him. I mean, he's a great guy, but I'm 100 percent sure Calypso didn't fall for him for his looks.

[Ouch. Didn't we agree? No punching, maiming etc.… No Punching with fire!]

And I look at Leo pointedly and turn back to Calypso. I extend my hand.

"Hi. I'm Leia Valdez." "…Valdez? As in…Leo Valdez?" "The One and only" Leo says. "Be Quiet Leo, no one's talking to you right now. You're on my dead list, so shut your mouth. I'm fine with calling Pine Cone face or Thunder Face to beat you up…..again" I said. As I said, we hate each other's guts.

But he's all I've got

And _I'M_ all _HE'S_ got.

It's like a vicious circle.

Calypso ignores his comment (Smart girl) and says"….so…..your related to Leo Valdez?" "Unfortunately, yes." I answer. Again, I'm Kind and warm. She sighs with relief. …..wait a momen-


	4. Chapter 4

Percy

Chapter 4: After The War

I can already tell that Leia's ganna blow a fuse. It's best if I take the mic for now. We've had a few recaps, but I think it's best if I recap what happened after the war, as no one's seen to that yet.

[No, you had your turn Alex. We need to go all the way around!]

So…should we start with the few days of mourning Leo and Leia?

I think so.

The camp Jupiter guys had left already, and the camp was going back to normal. Except for the fact that we were always looking up, expecting to see Leo on Festus and Leia on the back. Unfortunately (and we hated them for it) we had to wait more than a few months [Fine, we'll admit it. We missed you guys]

Not much changed in those few months….well

Except for a few…BIG things

So, Once I was in a train station In London right?(Don't ask why or how) And I see these kids disappearing between platforms. And I'm just like "What in the Hades?" and I see a kid who has a lightning scar on his forehead. So I do the normal thing. I Walked up to him, pointed at his scar and said "Zeus thought I stole that once" and run away, all while keeping a straight face. It's the trick. But at the same time, I'm as confused as….

[As confused as you are when Annabeth starts talking architecture?]

…..well…yes.

Wait….

[Tee-Hee ^.^]

…..Anyways, I was pretty confused. I mean, I've basically seen it all. Or at least I think I have. I've seen the underworld, Tartarus, Kronos, Gaea, etc. Then I meet Carter Kane, a magician in the house of life. Yay. Great. Turns out he's an Egyptian magician. Not supposed to tell anyone at Camp Half-Blood, but I'm sure you guys (if your mortals) can't tell them from …well where ever you are.

So Then, I find out Nico had a crush on me, but apparently I'm not his type-

[Holy Hephaestus, Percy you're still not over that?]

I will never be over that.

 _Anyways_ , the Hecate kids found out the little _kids-disappearing-at-the-train-station-_ mystery _._ So apparently, there are these kids who have magic in their blood (Kinda like we have godly blood) and go to this school called ho…..ho…..hog…..something. I forgot. It'll come to me.

[Hogwarts, Seaweed Brain….]

Yeah, right, Hogwarts. Sorry, I forgot.

[As always]

Shut Up Thunder-Face

[At least my name isn't Seaweed Brain]

…..

[I thought so]

ANYWAYS, they go there to train their magic powers and such, with wands and everything. The Hecate kids say that someone's ganna visit this year. Hopefully, nothing will burn down. I don't wanna be on firefighter duty again.

[HAHAHAHAHAHAH]

…..

I'm being mocked by a child of Zeus who's afraid of heights?

[…..]

I thought so, Pinecone Face.

As I was Saying, I don't really know how you protect yourself with a stick. But whatever. I'm done with this recap. Mic anyone?

[Sorry, This chapter is short, but I'll post a new one soon If you guys tell me you want it!]


	5. Chapter 5

Leo (Chapter 5: I die (again) )

I feel so abandoned. This is basically what you guys did "Oh shot! You got hit by thunder-face! You totally deserved it! Okay, bye now!" How mean you guys.

[Did you forget that we admitted that we missed you?]

That's not the case here. The case is that my sister is introducing herself to Calypso without my permission, and I'm freaking out internally because I don't know what In the hades she will do. HENCE, I'm freaking out on the inside.

[Wow Leo, I never knew you could be so….wordy]

Shut up Sparky.

[…..]

I thought so!

[Why is that we call ourselves by our embarrassing nicknames to shut ourselves up?]

Don't know, but it works doesn't it?

[Good point Fire Boy. How'd you learn about Sparky anyways? Piper is the only one who calls me that]

I have My ways. Now back to my crisis!

[Sorry, Sparky, But Nicknames don't affect us ;3]

Apparently, Calypso thought that she looked like me, because Leia has this horrified look on her face that she only gets when someone says we look alike.

Ouch.

I mean, I'm going to take a direct quote from her.

"And I'm pretty sure Calypso didn't fall for Leo because of his looks."

Double Ouch.

Really feeling the love here sis.

Really, I mean it.

Hmph.

Never needed you anyways.

[Um excuse me _Fire Boy?_ But without me you probably would've never even finished the Argo 2 In time.]

…..I'm handing over the mic. I'm done.

[I'm uploading another chapter soon, since this one's a bit short]


	6. Chapter 6

Leia (Chapter 6: Leo dies a 3rd Time)

Since Fire Boy refuses to accept reality [Don't argue, you know it's true. And NOPE you aren't getting the mic back. You gave it to me, so we have to deal with it. And by we I mean you. No one else here is complaining.]

So when I introduced myself to Calypso, she looked over to Leo, with a perfect wolf-stare on her face, and went over to him. I expected something bad to go down. Instead she was smiling all sweet and said "Leo…" But then I realized that something was about to go down. And I was getting a front row seat.

Fun!

"Why did you never introduce me? At this point you had me thinking you had absolutely no family left."

Well, honestly Calypso, after this trick I think he might just have no family left.

[Hmph. Frankly, you deserve it Leo.]

"Eh heh…well…..funny thing really. On Ogygia, she um…was on Festus with me, but uh, managed to sneak away. She's better then stealth then I am and…well…..remember how you told me that there was a barrier half-way through Ogygia?" "Yes….." She has this tone just like GET TO THE POINT.

"Apparently there was someone there…..someone…..like…you…" She took about 5 seconds to process this information. "So you're telling me. That a male with my same fate had occupied the other half of Ogygia? Not possible Leo." "Well I can call him for you if that's what you want."

Di Immortales I hate This Kid!

(FYI I'm the older twin here! Leo says 12 seconds doesn't make a difference, but when your twins, it does)

He knows, VERY WELL That I turn horribly like Sadie Kane when ….He's around. I refuse to even speak of him by name. It just….makes me think of….NOTHING. NOTHING AT ALL. HAAHAHAHAHAH SOMEONE TAKE THE MIC NOW PLEASE.


	7. Chapter 7

Alex (Chapter 7: Leia Loses her Schist)

T

he only good thing about Leia losing it is the fact that I get to take the mic. Piper says that she and Jason get a turn, but she can take a turn after me.

They say Humor is a great way to hide the pain.

Maybe that's why Leo and Leia joke around so much ….

Okay actually you know what?

Someone take the Mic before I get Feels!

[Ha! No. If I give it to you I'm never getting it back.]

But honestly, I have a feeling Leo did that on purpose so that she'll lose her schist. Frankly, I'd do the same, but in a much more ….refined way. Leo does a prank and everyone knows it's him. I do a prank and people take weeks to figure out it was me. Pretty good at stealth if I do say so myself.

I sometimes even make it so one of my pranks looks like someone else did it.

I'm a pretty good prankster if I do say so myself.

Now, after I fried Fire Boy over there, I was called to a meeting by Annabeth for capture the flag. The people on our team were Athena, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Poseidon, Zeus (Duh), and The Nike kids. Having them was a pretty big advantage, saying that their very competitive since their mom is the goddess of victory. But since we don't wanna bore you with a meeting on capture the flag, (Athena plans are so complicated….)

We'll entertain you with what's been happening at camp!

So, first thing, is that the hunters come by more often. I don't really know why, but I guess they stopped hating us so much. Second, there's a new couple in town!

Thunder Please!

I'm sorry, drumroll please!

-Drumroll-

Nico Di Angelo and Will Solace!

(Jason Had worked so insanely hard to get these two together, it's like he has never worked so hard in his life. In addition to that, he started the Solangelo Ship. Honestly, if this dude did a ship for me I'd murder him)

Next…..Percy acts like a complete girl because Nico said He's Not His type. He said it like 5 months ago and he's still not over it. I mean Once, Will asked Nico what blood type he had, and Nico said "What?" And Will said "You Know, Your Type". And Percy yells from all the way across camp "ITS NOT ME!" And Nico just face palms. I feel so bad for him, because Persassy isn't going to let this go until his wedding day. And even then I don't think he'll let it go. Just imagine this.

Nico: Hey Percy you're invited to my wedding

Percy: Oh thanks man, I didn't think you'd want me to come.

Nico: Why?

Percy: Because

Percy: You know

Percy: I'm NOT YOUR TYPE

Nico: SONS OF HADES PERCY LET IT GO

Can't you just imagine that? I can. Percy just has to Let it goooooo, let it gooooooo!

[Did you just quote frozen?]

Yes. Problem?

[None at all…..]

I thought so Pikachu!

[You're calling me by a Pokémon name now?!]

Yup. Now shut up Pikachu, before I beat you up.

[Pikachu is worse than Sparky, Jason! Ha-ha!]

You don't have room to talk Squirtle!

[….]

That's what I thought.

[Wait, so what's my Pokémon nickname?!]

.. Charizard.

[YES! Way better then Pikachu or Squirtle!]

Yea, Now shut up! All of you! Before I Zap You All!

-Silence-

Thank you. Now, I think I'm pretty much done right now, Fire Boy- I'm sorry, Charizard, is still in the infirmary, so I guess I'll give it to …..Annabeth?


	8. Chapter 8

In response to gerda William, Yeah, you guys probably do. Sorry, I'm a troll. But Hey, Better Then Uncle Rick.\I Do not Own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. They Belong to Uncle Rick and J.K Rowling.

Annabeth (Chapt 8: We _will_ Win Capture-The-Flag (As always)

Was wondering when you guys would remember I was here. I mean, all of you went at least twice. What the hell guys?

[Sorry!]

Yeah, well, Apology _not_ accepted.

You don't deserve my apologies until you've won capture the flag!

[Here we go again…]

You keep opposing my ideas!

[Because they all meant _sacrificing me!_ ]

You Should Be Honored!

[Someone, _please_ take the mic]

Shush Child! We'll speak of this later.

[But you were the one who mentioned it!]

Assigning blame is of no use. We need to win capture the flag! Last time when they won, I couldn't look at The Hermes, Ares, and Demeter kids the same way for _weeks._

[You're too competitive Annabeth]

Shut Up!

Is there a problem in always wanting to win!?

[You sound like a Nike kid]

…Whatever!

As always, I have to be the _mature_ one.

[Hey!-The 7]

It's true. You guys can be extremely childish.

[…Fine]

As always. Anyways, our plan is to set up Percy and Alex at the walls. Strongest defense possible. Jason and Piper will be inside defending the flag (we took a few pages from the Romans book and built a fort). Oh, Alex forgot to mention that Apollo has nicely decided to join us. At least 10 of them will be at the walls, shooting arrows. Then we have the Nike kids on the floors before the flag, and some of them in the flag room. While they attack us, Percy and Alex will go to the other team's….Fort? They didn't really build anything. Mostly just hid the flag. I feel bad. They're ganna be _destroyed._

[Calm down Annabeth, you sound like Coach Hedge.]

…..Fine. Anyways, Percy and Alex will go to the other team's base. I would send Jason but he's with Piper protecting the flag, so we can't leave Pipes alone. Plus, Jason wouldn't even _agree_ to leave her to defend for herself, so even if we tried, Jason would go against the plan. [Okay, we are _so_ done with listening to this. Please, someone take the mic, _now!_ ]


	9. Chapter 10

**Leia (Chapter 11: Something Goes Wrong (As Always) )**

 **[Author's Note: I am _so_ sorry for updating so late. I'm deleting the Hogwarts chapter in the earlier parts of the story, Becuse then they know each other before they actually meet again. Plus that was kinda like a one shot for Harry after the war. Rant over.**

 **I do not own PJO, that belongs to Rick Riordan**

 **Atlas= Italics with brackets. - [ ]**

Now, when you read/hear this, you may think _"Oh No! Did a monster invade Camp!?"_

Ha! I _wish_ that was what happened. A Monster I can deal with. This…..Not so much.

So remember like, before the madness? When Leo was about to get his _podex_ beaten by Calypso? Yea, remember when I lost my schist? So, Leo _DID_ actually end up calling him.

…..Fine. I'll say the name. His name is _Atlas_. Happy now? And yes. He is that unlucky guy, another son of the titans, who sided with them in the first war, blah blah blah, details, details. And no, he is not the _Titan_ Atlas. He's still holding up the sky. Apparently, a couple of female Greek heroes (correction: The small amount that there are) would sometimes crash on the other side Of Ogygia. …You know where this is going.

And I had the….luck of having The D-list goddess blast me there. Great. Yay. Awesome. Perfect. While Leo was stuck on the other side, I was With Atlas, And (As much as it pains me to say it) I eventually fell for him. Well, also the other way around.

This is Leo's first kiss compared to mine.

Leo's:

She shut him up With a kiss

If Leo had Gears in his brain, they would have been short circuited.

She pushed him away

"That didn't happen"

"Okay" His voice sounded an octave higher than usual

"Get Out of here"

"Okay"

Mine:

…I'm only doing this cuz I lost a bet! Totally not happy

 _[Yes, you are]_

SHUT UP ATLAS!

 _[Never! I need to breathe and breathing makes noise]_

….

(Head Canon #67 **(Author's Note: These will appear a lot! Bear with me. I edited some, Btw.)**

 _Leia and Leo could never be beaten at jokes or come-backs, except when it came to Atlas and Calypso. Once, when they complained about the day being super-hot, Atlas and Calypso Sweetly asked if they needed to leave the room. The twins stared dumb founded at them as Piper and Jason Roared with Laughter._

 _~Head Canon Accepted~_

…Fine! Don't shut up then. Let me tell the story.

Mine:

Leia glared at him. "Does it look like I follow rules?" He frowned. "No, but-"

"Oh I'm sorry, I can't hear you, because I Swear on the River Styx that I'm coming back to you." She said loudly, interrupting him. Thunder clapped in the distance, sealing her promise as his eyes widened. "Are you insane?!" He half yelled at her.

"You won't be able to fulfill that! How are you supposed to-"

He was cut off with a kiss. Meanwhile, in Leia's brain, they were cheering _"VICTORRRRY!"_

She broke away, blushing. "Are you doubting me?" She whispered quietly. He sighed angrily. "No, but..." He trailed off, tears coming to his eyes. "It Won't happen." He whispered. She glared at him, her eyesight becoming blurry. "Stop. Just stop. And...just trust me, okay?" She muttered. He didn't meet her eyes. She lifted his chin, forcing him to look at her. "Okay?" She said, with more force. "Okay." He said half heartedly. She just nodded mutely, and got on the raft. She gazed out, and when she looked back, he was walking away, wiping his eyes. She turned away again.

 _'Why is my life one big joke?_ ' She thought bitterly.

He didn't believe I was going to get back here, and thought I was risking my life for a promise I wasn't going to keep. So, naturally, the first thing my teenage brain thought was that. I'm not too ashamed to say I'd cursed the Fates, Hera and many other things many times.

My "Home-coming" To Ogygia.

After Leo crash landed on Ogygia with Festus (Honestly Little brother, face planting into the sand just totally ruins the _"Came Here on A Metal Dragon Part_ ". But whatever). I had Max, my trusty pet Dragon who did _not_ get blown up, in my toolbelt (As a miniature square of course.) I snuck past Calypso and Leo, and went to the barrier in the middle of Ogygia. Usually, I climb trees to get around it (don't ask) but today I was feeling a bit lazy, since I died and all that. But whatever. He was waiting.

I went through the barrier like I had so many times before, and went to the sea bank. I looked out at the horizon, seeing the sun, Or you know, probably Apollo since the gods are healed, Going up the sky. With a chill, I thought what the rest of the Seven would do when they found out we were alive. _'Piper would throttle us.'_ She thought with a shiver. "Cold, Repair Girl?" Said a voice I'd know just about anywhere.

"No. I'm too hot for that...that thing you call cold." I snarkily replied, turning around. There he was, in a t-shirt and jeans. (Not ganna say how cool he looked. Nope.)

He raised an eyebrow, looking at my attire. Or what's left of it anyway. "You're covered in dirt, grime and soot." He noted. I rolled my eyes. _'Here we go.'_

"You managed to ruin the clothes I made for you, which are impossible to ruin. Your hair has pieces of..." He squinted. "Metal? The actual Hades, Leia?!" I rolled my eyes, and put my hands on my hips. "I'm all about doing the impossible." I replied, smirking. He wrinkled his nose as he got closer. "And you smell-" "Yeah, I know, like I've been dead. Probably cuz I have been, 'Oath To keep with a final breath' and all, but I'm alive now so-" He pulled me by the wrist and kissed me. And I will admit. I liked it. Very much.

-Third person p.O.V now.-

He pulled away and looked at her, taking a stray strand of hair away from her face. "Leia Valdez." He said. Nothing else, simply her name, almost as if shouldn't really believe she was here. "That's my name, don't wear it out." She replied. "You're...here." He said, almost refusing to believe it. "Did you ever doubt me?" She whispered, hugging him, so that she whispered it into his chest.

Atlas simply laughed softly.

"Not even for a moment."

(Head Canon #12 (Yes another one~!)

Out of Anger, One Of The Hermes' campers sent their father a box filled with newly bought stuff, receipt and everything else included. There was a post-it on every item, labeled: "Yeah, Dad, That's Right, I actually _PAID_ for these!"

~Head Canon Accepted~

Percy

(Head Canon #23)

After the war was over Percy went to his Mom's apartment. He banged on the door with his fist. Sally opened the door and her mouth dropped open. "Percy?!" She said. "Yeah Mom, it's me" He replied "I-I Thought you were dead! And I-IS THAT A TATTOO?! PERCY JACKSON YOU ARE IN _SO_ MUCH TROUBLE!"

~Head Canon Accepted~

(Head Canon #101)

In a game of Truth Or Dare, Jason was dared to kiss the prettiest girl in the room (excluding Piper). He was about to turn to Annabeth, until Percy drew riptide and held the tip to Jason's throat. "Don't You Dare"

~Head Canon Accepted~

Thanks Leia. But you still left a bit of a cliff hanger, since you didn't say what happened in the infirmary. Why did you give the mic to me though? I don't have anything to say.

[Then give it to someone else]

I guess I'll give it back to you.

[Mkay Then]

Leia (Again)

Do I have to?

[Yes]

Fine.

So, after Leo said "I could call him for you", Atlas seemed to appear as if he was waiting for this moment. "You Called Leo?"

"Nope, not at all, bye-" but Atlas wouldn't have it. "Is he being stupid again? I heard he messed with Thunder-Face." He said. "Gee, you're totally on Team Leo." Said guess who. Calypso turned on him. _"YOU MESSED WITH THUNDER FACE?!_ " She yelled at him. He winced. "Um...maybe?" Calypso sighed and massaged the bridge of her nose with her forefinger and thumb. "What did he do?" "Interrupt her narrating." Calypso sucked in a breath. "You're dating an idiot." Noted Atlas.

 **Poor Leo. And Calypso. But I'm cutting this off and its staying like that for awhile, because I need to write out the rest but wanted to get that horrid kiss scene off of my story.**


	10. Author's note

Anyways, This is just a note. You guys want this story (Or at least some of you do) So, don't worry, This isn't my note of discontinuing my story or putting it on Hiatus. It's not ganna happen.I'm starting up a new story soon, Which i got from other fanfics, Which will be called Read Along to my Life, With Harry, Percy, Katniss and Carter and Sadie. It won't come out for awhile, I don't have all the HP Or Hunger Games Books, But those won't go first. Gotta start with Percy. I'm also ganna be starting a School for good and evil fanfic, Or, well, maybe, A couple of them, but my first one will Be about What if Sophie Stayed dead and Agatha never kissed her? Hmm? How about that eh?  
I think that's all I had to say to you guys.

 ** _Luna Out!_**


	11. Chapter 11

(Chapt 11: CALEO SHALL LIVE, But for now, Let's Freak out about this titan.)

Hey Guys! It's Leo again. You know, the guy everyone wanted to ignore after Thunder-Face killed me, and then appeared again when Calypso and Leia were introduced. Yeah the guy that if I didn't exist THE _ARGO II_ WOULD NEVER HAVE BEEN BUILT, THEREFORE DESTROYING ANY HOPES OF A QUEST. AT ALL. But of course, I won't say that. Because I'm nice that way. It's the only thing me and my sister have in common. We say things on video tape that we would never say in real life, but know perfectly well that our friends can hear us. It's our arrogance that helps us live in this demi-godly world. But anyways, let me continue Leia's lovely tale.

So, after we all bonded with how easy we can piss each other off, we finally decided to forgive Leo. Ha! You know very well that didn't happen. This is our conversation:

Leia: Well, Now that that's out of the way…. (At this point all of them are looking at me.)

Calypso: Leo, I feel bad for you, the next time you pull this Leia will leave you for good.

Atlas:…Sorry Dude, But Leia's got a point.

But then a miracle happened.

A distraction!

"TITAN! TITAN HEADED TOWARD CAMP! EVERYONE IMMEDIATELY EVACUATE!"

Funny, because I seriously thought we were safe….. But nooooo. Things can never go right for demi-gods. Honestly, I have a feeling the fates are thinking "Oh, You think your safe? HAH! Gaea rises! You're a demi-god! Your Mother dies!" (That part is totally irrelevant to anyone else except Me, Leia, Jason, Thalia and Alex) "Go on a life threating quest that has a 25 ‰ Success rate! " I'm not so sure about that last part (it could've been lower) But frankly, me and Leia's plan could've failed, and we would have died just so our friends could die and our home be destroyed. Not something I'd want in the summer. Anyways, about that Titan… What happened next was strange, since it's something you wouldn't expect. Percy came running into the room yelling "DON'T! DON'T SHOOT! DON'T HURT HIM! HE'S NICE" I think Percy lost it. He went through Tartarus, and left his common sense there. Since when are titans Nice?! Ha! Please. The day titans are nice is the day me and Leia die in a fire. In case you haven't been paying attention, me and Leia are immune to fire, and so the chances of us dying in one is as unlikely as it is for Gaea to come back and throw a party for how awesome we are for putting her back to sleep.

[Wait, Leo, when we died to get to Ogygia, Didn't we die in a fire? Because the idiot known as Octavian fired the ValdezUpults and shot us with a bunch of fire and we died? From massive impact?]

Oh Schist, Your right….But we died from the impact, not from the fire, because, again, we can never die from a fire.

[I can accept that.]

Anyways, everyone just looks at him like he's crazy (which is saying something, we only look at him like this when he does something extremely stupid, or when he takes a dumb risk. Which is often). Then something even more unlikely happens.

Annabeth comes in too, saying "PERCY'S RIGHT! DON'T SHOOT, IT'S BOB!"

A Titan named Bob? They have definitely lost it. That's too bad, I thought they'd be fine. Aw well, I owe leia 20 bucks. But at this point, I had to see what was happening, so I go outside.

"Holy Hephaestus….." A titan that looks suspiciously like Einstein is lumbering toward camp, with a cat on his shoulder. (Saying this now, I still don't understand that. I don't think I never will.) And carrying a broomstick. He was also dressed like a janitor. I don't understand that either, so please, do me this favor, and don't ask.

Demi-gods Listen to the radio

Piper: *flipping through the stations*

Radio: "Oh she's got her head in the clouds, and she's not backing down"

Piper: Oh No.

Percy: Quick! Turn it off before he-

*crash*

*bang*

*incoherent screaming*

*heavy breathing*

Leo:*throws open door*

Leo: THIS IS MY JAM

Leo:*sets hands on fire*

Leo: THIS GIRL IS ON FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRREEEEEE

~Head Canon Accepted~

The cat keeps flickering, at moments a cat, and at some moments you can see its skeleton, which, in that case, is the only creepy thing about that cat. It makes me a bit frightened to have to touch it. Which is a first, since I touch almost EVERYTHING. Anyways, Percy just walks over to "Bob The Titan" casually and holds out a fist. At first I think he's going to punch him, but then I realize it's just a fist-bump. "Hey Bob, What's up?" "Hallo, Percy, My friend! I have come to visit. Where is Annabeth?" At least, I'm guessing that's what he said. It was hard to hear what he said cuz a bunch of other people were screaming, but you know, I'm about 75 percent sure anyways. And Then the madness continues! (Don't tell me you thought it ended there -.-) Then! Then! Annabeth, out of all people, comes out to see "Bob", and said Hi. I'm not going to follow this conversation any longer, for the simple fact that Clarisse went running at Bob with a spear. Screaming obviously, can't run at a titan without a war cry now, can you? But then Percy's like "NO! CLARRISSE! STOP RUNNING AT HIM." Or something like that. All I Heard was Clarisse, No, And Stop. So I kinda just improvised from there .

[Authors Note in Leo's Color XD (Sorry Leo). Um, I'm not ganna have Bob in for too long, Because I can't really tell how he would act, just CHB's reactions, so um, Yea. Oh, and Because of Percy Jackson's five years, the Harry Potter World is around the time of The order Of phoenix book. I won't include spoilers, but I'm ganna end up sending some characters over to Hogwarts, on orders from Chiron to "protect" Harry. Got it? Yay, you do~! Just to relieve confusion, the heroes Of Olympus is all in one year. Well, More like about 5-10 weeks. Probably more.]

So then once everyone had settled down, and stopped screaming and running at titans with spears, Percy explained just who in the world "Bob" was.

At one part of the story, where he said Bob's original name was Iapetus, which literally means "The Piercer", they got a little tense. But then we looked at bob. He didn't seem like he was going to do any piercing anytime soon. Unless he was a professional ear piercer, in that case, carry on. They also said that if Bob never helped them they would've never made it out of Tartarus.

Welp, that just broke my feels.

-Time Skip Because I have a new quest for the seven, Calypso Reyna and The others-


	12. Authors note again

**Okay, so in response to some of your reviews...An by that I mean like, One. I won't be posting chapters till I get my laptop back.** **Well, After blood of Olympus won't be going anywhere anyways.** **. Sorry guys!**

 **Skye: thanks! And, the HP crossover was because, originally, I was only ganna have the Hogwarts crossover in ONE chapter and all.**

 **That obviously didn't happen. So what I did was I just went with the flow you know? I just write the first thing that comes to my mind, as long as it doesn't sound cheesy or idiotic. As for whether Percy is bisexual or not. No. He's not. The 'Nico-not-his-type thing is something a lot of people think he would react badly to.**

 **Thalia didn't get the Mic because I would have a hard time portraying her.**

 **Bye for now!**

 **-Luna**


	13. Not a new chapter it's a one shot

**(A/N This is posted on Afte Blood of Olympus, but if you guys ask for this, it'll be a story. Kinda ish.)**

Leia's backstory one-shot

I got some of these ideas (by some I mean like, One) are from other Fanfic. I do not own them!

-My Life-

-3 Weeks After The Fire-

"Leo, wake up." Leia whispered, as she put her bookbag on containing her meager belongings, and some things she may or may not have stolen from the Foster home. "We can't stay here."

"Nnngh...I'm up, I'm up." He whispered back, and yawned silently. Leia sighed. It's extremely obvious her brother is not awake and would hinder her.

'Shut up mind, I can never leave him behind! I refuse to do so!' She scolded herself. She then looked around, checking for Adults, and picked Leo up. "C'mon little brother. It's time we get out of this hellhole." And so, Leia ran out of the building, with her brother in her arms.

-A year later.-

Leia mentally cursed herself as she looked up at the person who caught her. "Yes?" She said coldly, Looking at him. "Where are your parents little girl?" He asked, but Leia sensed something behind that stare. And she didn't like One bit of it. "Dead." she said, gritting her teeth. She saw Leo behind the man, further back, and looked at him sadly. She mentioned "Go!" With her hand, but he shook his head. "Well, I'm going to have to take you To a foster care, little Miss." She knew for a fact that that was a lie. This man was a liar, and a bad one at that. She could lie ten times better than him. She stared at him as he took her by the arm roughly, and dragged her off. Leia sighed, as she was about to so something she very much hated to do. She focused, and transferred all the heat to her arm. Her arm started steaming, and soon the man was recoiling, taking his hand back, yelling in pain as she Had left burns on it. She then Ran over to Leo and grabbed his hand. "Run!" She yelled at him, as she saw more figures in the distance, figures she didn't want to see, figures she would escape from.

She had to.

-2 Years later.-

"Sis, How is it that People always Want to take us to foster homes?" Leo grumbled, even though he most likely knew the answer. "Because, Leo, hermanito mío, People see us as lesser beings, little kids with no home, people in need of help. I just see us as us."

"In all our amazing glory you mean?" Leo questioned her.

Leia smirked, and ruffled her brother's hair. "You know it Lil' Bro."

He smiled.

-Like, I didn't calculate their age, so um, I guess here is 5th grade-

Leia and Leo spotted a kid.

They were, for the most part, in a foster family. They were nice enough, so Leia decided that they would stay for awhile. See how it goes. One bad thing was that it was in London. But, if needed, she could find a way back to the states. She had no doubts that she could.

He had black hair, and emerald eyes. He also had a lightning scar on his forehead. He was getting beat up by something that they both had to look twice at, because they thought they were looking at a blonde pig.

It turned out to be a fat blonde kid.

Leo grimaced, and looked at his sister. She nodded.

He walked up with all his Leo swagger and said "CUT!" The pig- I'm sorry- kid- Looked up, confused. "C'mon dude, you can punch better than that!" Leia put her face in her hands, seeing where this was going. He tended to use this gimmick a lot. "I want to see more power, more action, More-" he stopped when he realized the kid was confused. Leo sighed, and rolled his eyes. He offered the kid a Hand. "C'mon, we need to go find another bad guy." And he pulled the kid away, away from everyone else, away from the pig, Dudley, and back to the sanctuary of his sister. Even then, he continued walking, walking, as they had always done, till they were far away from them. "You alright, kiddo?" Leia asked him. "Y-Yeah." The boy stuttered. "What are your names?" He asked, nervously. "I'm Leo. That's Leia, my sister." "Twin sister." She confirmed, squinting at Leo. "I'm Harry." The boy said. "Harry Potter." "Well, nice to meet you Harry!" Leo said brightly. Leia rolled her eyes. "I'd invite you to come with us, but..." She shook her head. "I don't know whether or not you're parents would let me." Harry shifted his weight from one foot to the other for a few moments, uncomfortable, before he looked up and said: "My parents are dead." With a flat tone. Leia looked at him, in a bit of a shock really, before regaining her posture. "So, who do you live with? Foster parents?" Harry snorted. "I wish. I live with my terrible aunt and uncle, And their terrible son, who I'm sad to say is my cousin." He said, rolling his eyes. "I wish I had someone who actually cared." Harry said finally, and looked down in shame. Leia and Leo looked at each other, and had a bit of a conversation in Morse code.

"Reminds me a little of us."

"True. Take him under our wing?"

"Don't show him too much Valdez."

"You're a Valdez too."

"Yeah, but mine holds more importance then yours."

"Hey!"

"All I mean is to not show him anything strange. Pranks count too, so don't even think about it Lil Bro."

"Fine!"

They finished their conversation as Harry looked up again. "So Harry-" starts Leo. "How would you like to be part of our crazy little family?" Leia finished, more out of instinct than anything.

Harry's eyes lit up. "I'd love too!" Then he coughed. "Uh, I mean...Sure whatever." Leo snorted. "Slick." Harry's face grew red, but he smiled. Leia reached over to ruffle his hair. "You have officially become an honorary Valdez." She said.

And from then on, the twins would continue to save Harry, and take him away from any matters of harm. They also gave him food, because they were shocked to see that he was thin as anything. They insisted. Leo became bff's with Harry immediately, because it seemed as though he had a little brother to take care off. Leia basically treated him like a little Leo. Keeping him in check, and scolding him when he did something wrong.

One day though, at lunch, Harry realized that Leo and Leia were somber. "Hey guys" he said, sitting down at their lunch table. "What's wrong?" "There was a fire in our house." Leo said, for Leia was currently in deep thought. Harry's eyes widened. "Guys, it's not going to be like that." He said., and lowered his voice to a whisper. "Your mother's death was an accident. It Won't turn out like that again." "But what if it does?" Leo replied, his eyes wild, tapping the table nervously. "Then it'll be our fault. It can't be like that again. We're running away Harry. And we aren't coming back." Harry's face fell. "Take me with you...?" He asked, hopefully. "No." Leia said. "Back in the states, they've been searching all over for us. We can't condemn you to live like us." She thought. "I hope to see you again Harry. Tread carefully." Her eyes fluttered with slight amusement. "Watch out for blonde pigs" she said, and Harry laughed. She kept thinking. "Ever need a prankster, just call." Leo said to him. "If we ever meet again, I hope you'll remember us. I'll beat the schist out of you if you don't." Leia warned. "Don't worry." Harry said, smiling sadly. "I'll remember. Always."

True to their words, the next days after that, Leo and Leia did not turn up. On the news, they were reported missing. Harry never forgot their impish grins, and their elf-like features. Even when he went to Hogwarts, he wistfully thought of them. Meanwhile, Leo and Leia missed their friend dearly, and wished him the best. They were nearly caught more then once while thinking of him. Even when they became heroes, they thought of what could've ever happened to their friend.

-Ogygia~Crash Landing!-

Leia cursed out Khione more times in her head than she could count. She was pretty sure there were at least three languages in there, screaming at Khione. With a jolt, however, she realized something strange. 'Won't this be...the first time I've ever been without Leo?! Oh Schist. Khione, next time I see you, I will blast you so hard, it brings you to Texas. Hope you burn under the intense heat.' Leia looked down. She was going to crash land on an island, leading to her demise. 'Hell no! I am not dying here. Leo'll be in grief! Then he'll come to the Underworld and ridicule me on my death' She thought grimly.

Probably say something like what was the last thing to run through Leia's mind? The Mediaration (Spell Fail)

(Great minds think alike.)

Luckily, she was shot feet first, so she could work something out. "Fire, don't fail me now."

She muttered. She shot Fire from her feet and palms, slowing her fall just enough so that it wasn't fatal, but not enough that she wouldn't get hurt.

Long story short, she crash landed on a dining table. "OH FOR ZEUS SAKE!" She yelled. She arched her back In pain, stomping her feet. "Who leaves a dining table where people can crash land goddammit!" "That would be me. And you blew up my dining table!" A cool voice yelled. Leia sat up and glared at the New fiend. "Well, excuse me! I didn't know that people LIVED on an island in the middle of nowhere!" He glared at her. Then he looked up. "SERIOUSLY?! HAVEN'T I HAD ENOUGH?! NOW YOU SEND ME THIS, THIS, GODDAMN OF A GIRL TO RUIN ME?! ZEUS! HERA! HADES! HAVE YOU NO GUILT?! HAVE YOU NO SHAME?!" He yelled at the sky. "I don't think they can hear you, you know. Split personality disorder and all that, Sunshine." "Don't call me SUNSHINE!" He growled at her.

"Yeesh. Attitude much?" He threw his hands in the air. "Gah!" And stormed off.

'Oh yeah, he's definitely on Team Leia. But if I annoy him so much...might as well follow him. Annoy him ten times more.'

And with that, she set off.

 **(I am not going through the entire Ogygia visit. You can decide whether I should add another chapter to this, But I'm only going through the beginning and the end. Sorry)**

-Her Departure-

"No." Leia said, defiantly. "No, no, no, no, look at me Atlas. Look at me!" Atlas looked at her.

"I'm coming back to you, got it? Don't you dare turn your back on me!" She said, trying to keep her voice from cracking. She glared at him, ignoring her urge to sob. "I am coming back to you, Atlas. I Swear it on the River Styx." His eyes widened. "Y...Y...You just..." She cut him off with a kiss. _'WAIT WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?!'_ But her other half said _"VICTTOOOOOORY!"_ It felt like an eternity before she broke away. She pointed at his chest acussingly. "That never happened." Atlas smirked. "Sure it didn't." She huffed. She kissed his cheek, and left before she could Burst into tears.

 _An oath to keep with a final breath._

 _I will come back to you._

 _Even if it kills me._

 _-Fin-_


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 14: The thing we dread The Most happens

Alex.

 **Underline with brackets = Alex**

 **He-yo! Sorry to all those people who read this story. Just for you guys, Here ya go!**

 **Cookies for all of you Lovely Snowflakes! ( : : )**

…..

We just got the worst news ever. Like, seriously, this beats the "Gaea Rises thing".

But of course, 10x worse. I don't even think I can say it. I might just pass it over. Percy…?

Percy

Yeah, Thanks, Give it to the guy who went through Tartarus.

[Making me Guilty Won't work] 

I know, I just had to try.

So, are you prepared for what I have to say?

You sure?

100 Percent sure?

I just have to make sure you're ready.

.

.

.

.

.

…..We

We….have…..another….quest.

THERE! BOOM. I said it, the big shocker. We have another Quest. This all started when Chiron called us to the Big House….

~Back to the Big House~

"What's Up Chiron?" I said, as I walked in with Annabeth. Jason and Piper came in behind us, Leia an Atlas behind them, Leo and Calypso Behind them, Hazel, Frank, and Reyna After them, Thalia and Alex after those 3. I was a little nervous since Chiron looked really grim.

"Children…I have to discuss something with you".

The minute we saw the look on his face, we were worried. Chiron hung his head, and sadly looked at us. "…..You have another quest."  
And that's when all Hades broke loose.

"WHAT?!"  
"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING!"  
"IT'S ONLY BEEN 3 MONTHS"

"THE CAMPS STILL NEED REPAIRS AND YOU WANT US TO GO ON A _QUEST?!"_

"SILENCE!" He yelled, stomping his hoof.

This was probably the worst thing that could happen to us really. I looked at him.

"It is not your decision, or mine for that matter." He said, in a tone that you knew was just trying to fight back tears.

"This quest was requested by The Goddess of magic herself, and She isn't putting it up for debate. You're going, no matter what".

We all just glared at him for a moment, before Jason sighed and sat down. I sat awhile after, everyone else following.

We all looked at him. "Well, since we have no choice, tell us what this "Quest" is".

Apparently, this all goes back to the wizards and witches. There's this Dark Wizard called "Voldemort" who tried to kill a guy named Harry when he was an infant, but failed. He lost his physical form, but came back last year and is now terrorizing ….well….

"YOU WANT US TO GO TO _BRITIAN?!"_ Yelled Thalia.

"It is where his school is, and where he is currently residing, so yes."

"So, what exactly is our mission? Defeat Voldy?"

"Yes, and to protect Harry Potter."

We all groaned. Usually, we don't have to protect people, (We're too busy trying to stay alive as it is) and so we knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"One more thing. The Goddess Hecate will be coming tomorrow to bless you, so you will be able to use wand-magic, and Leo (we don't call both of them, calling one twin is like calling the other, and everyone knows this by now) I need you to design phones that don't attract monsters, and won't get messed up in magic. Can you do that?"

"Of _course_ "  
"We Can, But"  
"You would need to tell us how many"

"And In what time period"  
"We would need"  
"To finish them all by".

The Twins liked to do that, just to confuse people and/or because it just sounds cool.

"Excellent. I would need…14 phones, that can work while in Hogwarts, and don't attract monsters." Chiron said, looking slightly more pleased. "I would use the customary way the wizards and witches do it, but I don't believe an owl would make it across the ocean."

"Nah"  
"Phones are"  
"Way more"  
"Reliable, especially"  
"When made"  
"By the McShizzle's"

Everyone laughed a bit, feeling a little better. Tomorrow would be the start of our crazy new adventure. I have a feeling this won't go too well.


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 15: The goddess Of Magic Spits on us

Alex

 **Underline with brackets [] Is Percy**

 **Bold with brackets is Leah**

 **Italics with brackets is Nico**

 **Italics/bold with brackets is Jason**

Jee Percy, what makes you say that? Is it the simple fact that none of us want to go on quests ever again and would rather stay at Camp? Could It be that? Nah it couldn't be that. We're _so_ excited to have another quest!

[You don't have to be so sarcastic Alex, not all of us are happy about it either, don't be a Hera]

I'm not. I'm being more of a Mr. D right now. Anyways, today was the day Hecate was coming to bless us, so we all waited outside for her arrival.

"When is she supposed to come? And why is she coming so _early?"_ Complained Nico. He wasn't much of a morning person. Will, on the other hand….

"OH _please_ , this is barely early." I never really found out how it worked out between them, but then I remember Jason and Piper trying to get them together, and I also remember the 3 days Nico spent in the infirmary, AND I remember-

 _[ALRIGHT WE GET IT THUNDER-FACE]_

Aww, The Angel Is mad 3. Anyways, we were waiting what seemed like _forever_ on Hecate, and we were all EXTREMELY tired, except for, of course, Will, who seemed perfectly fine with the earliness it was. I guess it's because he's the son of Apollo, and Apollo has the whole "Sun Gig" he got from Helios. Which I guess makes Will a morning person. The rest of us? Not so much.

Finally, how what seemed to be an _hour_ Hecate came. She did a speech of some sorts, and blessed us, but when she did, all it looked like she did was spit on us, since it looked like she licked her hand, put it into the mist and made the mist surround us. Kinda gross. _BUT,_ I know more things about the Wizarding world now, For EXAMPLE…..

"Why is the school named after pig-skin?" Leo snorted.

Then all of us burst out laughing. Even Chiron managed a little chuckle. Then he turned serious and started explaining things to us.

"You cannot allow Harry Potter to know who you are, at all costs. A few teachers know of your parentage yes, but only a few, and so you cannot allow Harry Potter and his friends to find out. If they do, tell them to keep it completely secret."

We all looked at each other. This seemed pretty easy to us. I mean, how hard could it be? We blended in with society every day, how hard could it be on a school?

"Harry has black hair, emerald eyes and glasses. His most distinguished feature is the scar shaped like lightning on his forehead."

"Tomorrow, A friend of mine, Dumbledore, who is also the headmaster of Hogwarts, will be coming to pick you up. You will be going to a place called Diagon Alley, where you will get all your supplies to start your year at Hogwarts."

What's with all the weird names? Hogwarts, Diagon Alley….Sheesh, Wizards have a weird way of naming things. I mean honestly, who names a school after _pig-skin?_ I certainly wouldn't. Anyways, after Chiron explained most of the basic, we were to pack up quickly (The meager possessions we have here at camp) and say our goodbyes, because there won't be any time tomorrow.  
I have one chance to curse. (Thanks Perce)

This is ganna be the worst fucking quest I will ever have to fucking do.

[I SAID ONE CHANCE.]

You said one chance, not one curse word, Μπορείτε ηλίθιο ηλίθιος (You stupid Imbecile).

 ** _[Age o Alexi, suus 'non est culpa. Et alga 'a cerebro.]_**

(Oh come On Alex,

(He said my real name, I won't use it.)

It's not like it's his fault. He's a seaweed brain. )

Oh, per favore, che sono scuse per lui me la colpa per l'utilizzo di due parole cuss quando non ha detto esattamente quanti potrei usare.

(Means: Oh, please, that's no excuse for him to blame me for the use of two cuss words when he didn't say exactly how many I could use.))

 _[Okay, I know you DID NOT just do that. Ho la sensazione che l'unica ragione per cui e Piper parla italiano è così parlo con voi ragazzi.]_

(Means I have the feeling that the only reason you and Piper speak Italian is so I speak along with you guys.)  
It works doesn't it?

Anyways, I went back to Cabin 1 with Hippie Zeus, and began to pack up all our stuff. Well, the little stuff I have anyways. The one who found me was Nico, and by then I had a Minotaur horn (Yes I know, Just like Percy, Except I'm way better) and was completely freaked out, like Annabeth.

[I wasn't _that_ freaked out..]

I would beg to differ, by what Thalia says.

 _Head Canon #46,579_

 _If I ever see the director of the Percy Jackson movies:_

 _*Throws book at him/her* READ THE BOOK_

~Headcanon accepted 100 percent~

So Anyways- WAIT WHY IS MY COLOR DIFF- Oh, never mind. That color reminds me too much of Nico.

 _[βίδα Μπορείτε]_

(Means: Screw You)

Nah, I don't have a drill to screw myself into a wall. Anyways, I took the Minotaur horn, the Hermes' kids were looking to steal it since I got to this camp, but I'll have to keep it hidden, or ask Hazel to hide it in mist for me. Can't have them getting too suspicious on the first day, can we? That's basically ruining the secrecy part of the quest entirely. And on the first day too. Then Chiron said "There's also one thing, mostly about the S.P.Q.R tattoos that the romans and Percy have. The followers of Voldemort, called "Death-Eaters-"  
"PFFFFFT HAHAHAHAHAHA!" said everyone basically, and Started laughing.

"Who…would…..eat…Thanatos….!?" Said Nico, Clutching his sides, laughing.

"I bet…..he'd taste….amazing!" Chortled Hazel.

I mean really, would _you_ like to eat the god of death?

I didn't think so.

After we all got over the name (Death Eaters, Seriously?) Chiron explained that they have a tattoo on their left forearm of a skull with a snake coming out of it (Gross), and that if we aren't careful, the people who have S.P.Q.R tattoos would probably raise suspicions, so it would be best if we hid them from the Golden trio (Which is apparently just a shorter way to Say Ginger, Bushy, and Scrawnier Percy.)

 **[Oh C'mon Alex, Say their actual names, it's not like we're ganna call them that to their faces]**

Oh Fine. You already know Harry, Hermione Granger (I'm not even ganna insult it anymore, there's no point) and Ronald Weasley. I have to say though, that is the most stupid name I've ever heard since Sciron.*

 _[Oh ha-ha, Very funny. I hope the runt is down in Tartarus right now, I should ask as a favor to my dad to do so.]_

You should, that kid sounded like a pain in the….

[Ahem!]

…You know what I mean. Anyways, tomorrow is, technically our last day at camp, but today, we partied like it was the last day on earth, which is saying something. We're _demi-gods_ after all. But it kinda got ruined when a couple satyrs got drunk and crashed the party, _literally._ And I don't know about you, but Leah is practically taking the mic from my hands. So, Peace!

 **She knows about him because they told her about it.**

 **Bai My Lovely Snowflakes~!**

 **~Jackie**


	16. Update

**Note for all of my fans/ eager readers**

 **Sorry, I haven't been as active as I promised. But my computer messed up...Losing the 110 pages I had of After blood of Olympus...which pissed me off since I only have 70 of them on my tablet. Ugh.**

 **Any who, I'm here to say that my stories have been very...cringe worthy, I'll admit. So, there'll be a couple changes. Fairies and Demigods Will be rewritten, as well as After Blood of Olympus. Expect those soon.**

 **Changes**

 **-I might mention this in Demigod and Fairies, But Siren, My OC, I might make her into Nastu's Twin rather then his girlfriend. I MIGHT do nalu but it's more likely that I won't pair either of them with anyone.**

 **But my issue is that then they'd be two END' s. So leave a review and tell me if that's okay with you guys.**

 **-Leah And Atlas are switching places. First of all, There are barely any Greek heroines. Atlas probably gets no Visitors, since I can't mold the myths to fit into his side of the story.**

 **So, Atlas is now Named Lex, He's Leo's older twin.**

 **Leah is now Named Lucille, And She lives on the Other side of Ogygia, Keeping the Other heroes like Theseus and Perseus (The original Perseus) on her island.**

 **I think that's all I had to tell you guys.**

 **Goodbye, my lovely snowflakes!**

 **Also, I just got back to NEW York from Dominican Republic.**


End file.
